


Back into my heart

by marckitt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckitt/pseuds/marckitt
Summary: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 - Day two: NeighborsWhen what was supposed to be the happiest day of Tsukishima's life turns out to be his doom, he has to move on without Yamaguchi by his side. Two years later, Yamaguchi moves back in town, bringing with him a bag of old feelings Tsukishima had forgotten about.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Back into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever came up with these prompts is a genius! I tried my best to come up with something great for today's prompt and I hope you like this as much as I do (special thanks to my best friend that helped me with the plot). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

_ “Tsukki, my parents and I are moving.”  _

Those words still floated around Tsukishima’s mind on a daily basis ever since they left Yamaguchi’s mouth. 

“We'll still be best friends, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi had said. “We'll talk every day, and I'll come to visit in the summer. Japan's not that big, you know? I'll be here in like, two hours if I catch the train. We'll see each other a lot, you won't even notice I don't live down the road anymore.” 

Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi didn't believe that either, but there was nothing they could do. 

Yamaguchi’s dad had received a call earlier that day, inviting him to live in the far end of the country. It was comic how he'd received the news on his son’s graduation day. What started as a day to celebrate, turned out as the saddest day of Tsukishima's life. But he couldn't act on his sadness back then. No, he had to be strong for Yamaguchi. He had to suck it up until Yamaguchi wasn't around and couldn't see how fucking broken Tsukishima was. 

The thing is, Tsukishima had planned on confessing his love for Yamaguchi when they left for dinner later that day, but when Yamaguchi arrived at their graduation with unshed tears on his eyes and told him about his father's job offer Tsukishima had no courage to tell the boy about his love. It didn't have to be more painful than it already was. 

It's been two years now. Two years since the day Tsukishima knew his life was over. 

And it was.  He missed Yamaguchi more than he’d ever admit and it hurt. It hurt like a part of him was missing. Like a part of him was gone. 

Day after day Tsukishima forced himself out of bed, frequented a class he didn't want to, worked a job he didn't want to, talked to people he didn't want to and, at the end of the day, went back to the empty apartment he lived in by himself. And, day after day, the only thing that made him want to stay alive and face the world was the daily video call he had with Yamaguchi. Day after day he watched as Yamaguchi grew old and became the amazing, beautiful man he was. 

Yamaguchi seemed happy. He went to college too and worked at the local café near his new house. There was a time that he even had a girlfriend, but for some reason Tsukishima hadn't understood yet she broke up with him. 

Tsukishima had learned how to live like that, but that didn't mean he liked it. 

*** 

“Can you believe it? The audacity. I have no idea who he got that from.” 

Tsukishima hummed into the phone. His mother was telling him about the new fight she'd had with Akiteru, to which Tsukishima didn't give a fuck about, but he'd never tell his mother that. 

He held his phone between his cheek and shoulder while he took note of the inventory in the back of the mini-market when a voice from behind called him. 

“Tsukishima-kun? You in there?” 

“Hold on, mom.” He grabbed the phone and blocked its microphone. “Yeah?” He called. 

“There's a boy here. He's asking for you.” He recognized the voice from one of the girls that worked the registers. Yachi if he wasn't mistaken. 

“I'll be right there.” He waited for the footsteps to vanish before he put the phone back on his ears. “I need to go, mom. Talk to him, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Take care, Kei.” 

“You too.” The line went down. 

He sighed when he got up from where he was kneeling to check the rice bags on the lower shelf. He hated his job. 

Leaving the clipboard on the table and turning the light off on his way out, Tsukishima made his way to the registers, where he assumed the guy that looked for him was. 

He was the happiest man alive when he recognized the brown hair he's had on a pedestal for years, the back he's cherished and wondered so many times about how they would feel under his palm, the pair of shoes he's helped pick himself. The man he's loved unconditionally. 

He was also very glad the man wasn't looking his way because Tsukishima was sure he looked like he just saw a ghost. He took a deep exasperated breath, pushed his glasses up his nose and walked calmly towards the man. 

“Hello, did you ask for me, sir?” He gently laid his hands on the man's shoulder, which flinched under his touch. Yamaguchi turned on his heels, face lighting up and a smile cracking his face in two. 

“Tsukki!” He cried out, launching his arms around Tsukishima in a tight, long hug. Tsukishima did the same, resting his chin on the top of Yamaguchi’s hair. A rush of vanilla went up to his nostrils without his permission, almost knocking him off at once. 

_ You still use the same shampoo, _ he thought. 

He pulled away, gently pushing Yamaguchi on his shoulders so he could look at him. Yamaguchi hadn't changed much, his freckles were all in the right place (Tsukishima would know otherwise), his eyes still sharp and beautiful and his lips still round and soft. He was still Yamaguchi. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I'm moving back here!” He gushed. 

“Really!? When? Why?” 

“Now! My things are inside the truck.” Yamaguchi turned to point at a truck parked in front of the mini-market. “I'm heading to my new place now, but I had to stop by and see you first.” His cheeks turned bright pink, but his eyes remained stubbornly on Tsukishima’s. Yamaguchi’s eyes were happy, Tsukki could tell, and he knew his own weren't much different. 

“That's great, Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima pulled the shorter man back into a hug. 

“And you don't even know the best part yet.” Yamaguchi pulled back. 

“What best part?”

“I'm your new neighbor!”

***

Yamaguchi had to leave shortly after he told Tsukki the good news because he had parked the truck in front of the mini market’s entrance, but he made Tsukishima promise he'd stop by Yamaguchi’s after his shift ended so he could properly explain him everything. 

Tsukishima then returned to the storage room and proceeded to freak out. Tsukishima’s shift had two more hours before he could go home. Those were the longest two hours of his life. 

He replayed the conversation with Yamaguchi over and over in his head. He seemed so happy, Tsukishima had no other option but to be happy as well.  He was finally getting his best friend back. And he was gonna be his neighbor! 

Tsukishima didn't try to fight back the smile on his lips as he worked. 

When he got home, he quickly changed out of his work clothes, left his backpack in his room, checked the number of Yamaguchi’s apartment on the text he had sent Tsukki and left. He wouldn't bother to wait for the elevator so he took the stairs. Yamaguchi was renting an apartment two floors on top of Tsukishima’s. 

It's been more than two hours since he received the news and still couldn't believe he was gonna live this close to his best friend after two years of barely seeing the guy. It truly felt like a dream. 

He stopped when he arrived at the 53, Yamaguchi’s new home. Tsukishima inhaled shakily as he lifted his hand to knock on the door. There were footsteps as well as the sound of something falling and crashing, and then the door swung open. 

“Tsukki! Thank god you’re here, I really needed help with the couch.” He pulled Tsukishima in by his wrist, closing the door behind them. “Quick, grab this end and I’ll grab the other. I want it by the window,” he pointed to the window behind him. 

Tsukishima grabbed the end that Yamaguchi had pointed and waited for Yamaguchi to grab his end. Together they put the couch where Yamaguchi wanted it. 

“Yes! It’s perfect, isn’t it?” 

Tsukishima hummed in confirmation. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The apartment was just like his own, small and cozy. The kitchen, living room and dining room (if you could even call it that) were all in the same room. The small hallway showed two doors, the right one led to the bathroom and the left one to the bedroom. It was a good apartment, better than whatever Tsukishima had hoped to get after leaving his mother’s house. There were boxes everywhere Tsukishima looked, oddly reminding him of when he moved to the apartment just two floors below. 

“So, do you have something to do or do you wanna give your friend a hand?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“Lead the way.” 

***

It was nearing the end of the day when they were done emptying the boxes with Yamaguchi’s clothes. 

“That’s it, I need a pause.” Yamaguchi cried out. He threw himself headfirst into the bed, letting out a low groan when his shin hit its edge.    


“I didn’t remember you had this many clothes when we were in high school.” Tsukishima sat on the other side of the double bed. 

Yamaguchi laughed. “That’s cuz you never helped me pack whenever we went to my grandma’s place by the mountains.”

“You never asked for my help.” 

“Obviously I didn’t! My mom would kill me if she saw you helping me pack.” Yamaguchi turned to face Tsukki. 

“Yamaguchi.” 

“Yeah?” He sat up, folding his knees up and hugging them. 

“Why are you here?” 

Yamaguchi’s gaze fell to his feet. “Because I missed it here. And you. And I finally got a transfer from my college so my parents were okay with me moving back here.” 

“Wait, you transferred?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Of course I did! I wouldn't drop college, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi looked back at him. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I could’ve helped you pick a better place or help you move.” 

“But you already did, Tsukki! Besides, I like it here. It’s close to the campus and it should be easy for me to get a job. And it’s close to you...” He lowered his eyes again, cheeks blushing. 

A smile tugged at Tsukishima’s lips. 

“Why don’t we order some food? I don’t know about you but I’m fucking starving.” 

Yamaguchi lit up. “Sure!” 

***

The first week after Yamauchi’s surprise was the most perfect week of Tsukishima’s life. They went everywhere together. They did groceries together, they went to college together, Yamaguchi always walked Tsukki to work and always made something for dinner. Tsukishima was always at Yamaguchi’s or the other way around. It was almost like they were living together.

As the second week rolled by, Tsukishima started to realize something. 

He wanted more. 

Every night, as he brushed his teeth and went to bed, he felt empty. Every night, he felt like something was missing. And every night he felt pathetic. The same thing had happened when Yamaguchi moved out, but he was back now. So why the hell did Tsukishima feel so lonely? 

Three months later and Tsukishima understood why. 

He’d been getting ready to head to Yamaguchi’s for their weekly movie night when he heard a knock on his door. He walked to the door wondering who it could be. When he opened it, Yamaguchi stood there, holding a bag full of movies in a hand and a take out in the other. 

“Hey, Tsukki! My place is a mess today, do you mind if we stay here? I know it’s my week but I’m afraid we’ll lose each other in the middle of that mess. Aaand I bought you your favorite!” He lifted the take out bag. 

“Uh, sure. Come in.” Tsukishima stepped back, allowing Yamaguchi to come in. 

“Thanks, Tsukki! Where can I put these?” 

Tsukishima got the movie bag from Yamaguchi’s hand. “Take those to the kitchen, I’ll set the movies and I’ll be right there.” 

“Okay!” Yamaguchi beamed before he went to the kitchen. He seemed exceptionally happy today. Tsukishima wondered what could’ve happened to put him in such a good mood. 

Wordlessly, he set the first movie of the night, Back From The Future, one of Yamaguchi’s favorites, and went back to the kitchen to help Yamaguchi. However, when he got that, Yamaguchi had set two bowls of ramen and a big plate of onigiris. He opened a beautiful smile when he saw Tsukki entering the kitchen.  “Here, this is yours.” He handed him a bowl with extra spicy sauce, just like Tsukishima liked his ramen. 

Back in the living room, they sat down on the floor, bowls and drinks on the center table and movie playing on the TV. 

Halfway through the movie, Yamaguchi offered to take the dirty dishes to the sink, to which Tsukishima politely said no and told him to pay attention to the movie. He got the dishes and walked calmly to the kitchen being careful not to drop anything. After setting the dishes aside, he turned on his heels, ready to head back to where he previously was beside Yamaguchi. 

He couldn’t find in himself to move though. 

Yamaguchi had moved to the couch while Tsukishima was gone, legs tucked up and arms casually laying on the top of the couch. He looked so comfortable, almost like he was home. Tsukishima then noticed. 

_ This is what I’m missing. _

When Yamaguchi had moved back to Miyagi, he had promised himself that he wouldn’t ruin this. And he’d done his best for the past three months to push his feelings for Yamaguchi aside. Hell, he hadn’t realized they were back in the first place. 

But now he knew. He knew why he always felt lonely at night when Yamaguchi wasn’t by his side nor was he going to meet the boy anytime soon. He knew why he cherished the moments he spent with Yamaguchi more than he would have with anyone else other than Yamaguchi. He knew why he wanted to come back home to Yamaguchi laying on the couch like it was his own, watching the television as his own and sticking around after the movie night was over. He knew this feeling like the back of his hand. 

Flashes of himself rehearsing his confession to Yamaguchi in his bathroom mirror played in the back of his mind. 

He couldn't let Yamaguchi go again. 

Determined to get what he’d wanted for years, he walked to the couch where Yamaguchi was and sat down beside him. He needed to plan this first, just like he'd done back when they graduated. This needed to be perfect. 

*** 

“Tsukki! We're gonna be late, again!” Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima by his t-shirt, walking at a rapid pace towards their apartment building. 

“Relax, Yamaguchi, I’ve programmed the TV to record the documentary for us.” 

Yamaguchi didn’t slow down. “It's not the same when we watch it recorded!” 

Tsukishima didn't complain. He let himself be pulled for another block until they finally arrived at the building’s entrance. After quickly saying good afternoon to the security guard there, Yamaguchi all but sprinted down the hallway, pushing the elevator button several times while they waited for it. Tsukishima thanked the gods that they were spending the night at Tsukishima’s, otherwise, Yamaguchi would've dragged him up the stairs rather than waited for the elevator. 

_ Ding. _ The door slid open and less than a second later both boys were in. Yamaguchi pushed the number 3 and waited, feet tapping along to the elevator’s song. 

_ Ding.  _ And they were out, rushing to Tsukishima’s door. He fished the keys out of his pocket and fumbled with it trying to find the right one. When he did, he took a deep, silent breath before he swung it open, stepping aside so Yamaguchi could see the inside. 

“Wha-” Yamaguchi’s words died in his mouth. 

Inside the house, there was a trail of cherry blossom leaves that led to the couch, where a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums and alstroemerias, red peonies and lilac tulips laid. There was a tiny, black velvet box beside the bouquet. 

Tsukishima had planned it for months, waiting for the perfect moment, picking the perfect flowers and the perfect ring. 

At first, he had thought it was too soon for a ring, he didn't even know if Yamaguchi was gonna accept his love. But a ray of hope helped him proceed with his plans. 

“Um, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi turned to look at him, eyes shiny and curious. 

“Tadashi.” 

Tsukishima walked inside, reaching out for Yamaguchi’s hand and guiding him through the path of cherry blossoms. On the couch, he got the bouquet, gently handing it to Yamaguchi. 

“Do you know what it means?” 

Yamaguchi held the flowers in his arms, holding them close to his nose and taking a deep breath. “What, Tsukki?” 

“Your name. Tadashi.” 

“Oh,” He looked up expectedly. “I think my mom told me it's something about devotion?” 

Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi’s hand, lifting them to the bouquet and pulling a yellow alstroemeria from it. “Devotion.” Then a chrysanthemum. “True.” A red peony. “Luck.” He paused. “This is my personal add.” He pulled a lilac tulip. “Perfection.” 

By the time all four flowers were gathered in his hands Yamaguchi’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“That's what the name Tadashi means, but to me, it's so much more. Tadashi is the one who helped me when no one would, the one who sticks with me even though I'm an ass,” Yamaguchi chuckled through tears. “The one I’ll never forget. The only neighbor I’ll ever care about, the only friend I'll never forget befriending. The only one I’ll ever call  _ mine _ . My name means blessed, but the only moments I was lucky enough to truly feel blessed was with you, Tadashi.”

He turned back to the couch, put the flowers there and got the velvet box. 

“I wanted to ask you first but the little devil on my shoulder told me to just buy it.” He opened the box open to reveal two silver brands, one with a moon and the other with a star. 

Tears fell down the side of Tsukishima’s face now, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

“I bought these rings for us because I'm tired of being your friend and neighbor. I know people usually only buy compromise rings after a while dating but, Tadashi, I want to be with you. Entirely, purely, wholeheartedly. Through this ring, I devote my soul and love to you, Tadashi, and I hope you'll accept it.

“W-w-wait.” Yamaguchi held one hand up in the air. “You're not p-proposing to me, are you? Because I swear to god, if you just stole this from me I’ll fucking kill you, Tsukishima Kei!”

Tsukishima blinked. “Of course I’m not! Who even proposes without dating first? I'm asking you to be my boyfriend.” 

“Oh thank god…” Yamaguchi put his hand on his chest as if holding his heart. 

“Wait, so you wanna propose to me?” 

“Well, you beat me to the boyfriend part so the least you can do is leave the husband one to me,” Yamaguchi complained, but Tsukki knew better than to actually believe he was annoyed by it. 

“So… is this a yes?” 

Yamaguchi smiled at his giant boyfriend. “Yes, Tsukki.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/mary16_chan)   
> 


End file.
